


never ever

by quartzfia



Series: astral bodies [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dream Smp, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Possessive Behavior, also i have dnf brainrot teehee, them being adorable bc we all need hurt/comfort sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzfia/pseuds/quartzfia
Summary: Images of the walls caving in, and hoards of people swarming their piece of the Earth to rip them to shred, pulling and damaging the magnetic pull between the two, ripping, ripping, ripping, cold, cold, cold, cold-“Georgie?” A soft voice mumbled, as the strong arms around him tightened.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: astral bodies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155386
Comments: 9
Kudos: 249





	never ever

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to someone who always needs some hurt/comfort, love you nico <3
> 
> and my unofficial beta-reader, hi chrissy:)
> 
> -
> 
> can be read as a stand-alone, however, i recommend reading 'solar system' as a prerequisite as it does fall in that canon:]

Quaking in his lover’s arms gasping for breath, in theory, sounds like bliss, however, with the feelings arising from a traumatic nightmare while the other was sound asleep was more akin to hell. 

George’s eyes shot open, feeling the breath still escape his lungs despite being perfectly safe under a deep navy blue sky. He couldn’t quell the shakes wracking his body and the tears slipping out onto his pale, flushed cheeks. The last thing he wanted to do was wake the blonde cradling him, still blissfully unaware of how his boyfriend was feeling, the churning and ache in his gut at the heart-wrenching movie he just watched play out behind his eyes.

Boyfriend, huh? 

It was something that didn’t hit the pair until a few days after they’d been reunited in their little corner of the world. The sleep deprivation had washed away and so did the high-intensity moments sparked leading to rash decisions and not much dwelling on reality. Even in the prison, Dream was so focused on how the brunette so perfectly molded between his fingers and against his own body he hadn’t stopped to recognize that George  _ loved _ him. He  _ loved _ him the way  _ Dream _ loved him and wanted to build a life together, leaving everything behind in their wake just for the blonde.

George still remembered Dream walking into the kitchen with mortification written all over his face along with red-tipped ears and rumpled hair. He remembered the stutters that came out of the blonde, tripping over sentences eventually leading to a coherent “You like me?” as if they were middle schoolers. George had laughed and stood on his toes to ruffle the sandy blonde hair he cherished and placed soft kisses along whatever skin he could reach easily, as Dream’s face only grew darker shades of pink, delicately letting himself sink into the embrace. 

The brunette was laughing until night fell and he himself rolled over and poked the cheek of his sun, urgently pulling at his sleeve to blurt out the same phrase dumbfoundedly letting his own face dust pink.

Now, George was trying to hold back the sobs growing in his throat as he desperately wanted his Dream to stay asleep. He deserved it, after the mental and physical hell he had been through over the months held in solitude.

The brunette shakily reached for the sheets in front of him, grasping hold of them and swallowing deep hiccups. Images of the walls caving in, and hoards of people swarming their piece of the Earth to rip them to shred, pulling and damaging the magnetic pull between the two, ripping, ripping, ripping, cold, cold, cold,  _ cold- _

“Georgie?” A soft voice mumbled as the strong arms around him tightened.

The brunette was pulled from his never-ending mind and came to realize he was fully sobbing, whimpers and whines falling along with the trembles in his body.

Dream sat up, never removing his arms from George as he was pulled to straddle the taller’s thighs. His hands found their way to clinch the shirt fabric in front of him, continuing to let tears fall; There was no way or point in trying to stop them.

A large hand slid its way up to meet a pale cheek, thumbing away the tears as George helplessly nuzzled into the touch.

“What’s wrong, love?” He asked, keeping his other hand sturdy on the other's waist as an anchor.

There was a pause as the brunette let his skin be burnt under Dream’s touch, scorching him with the fire within. Dream was always warm.

“They were coming to take you away,” George hiccupped, succumbing to sobs again and falling forward against the blonde’s chest, strong arms instantly wrapping around to stroke brunette curls and the small of his back.

Soft “I’m right here”s and “I’ve got you, it’s okay”s were overwhelming him until his head spun, the warmth of his sun enveloping him and wholly giving himself. 

He managed to quell his sobs and turn his cheek into the fabric, as soft lips molded their way from the crown of his head down to his jaw. The roughness of Dream’s stubble anchoring him that this was real,  _ he _ was real, and not going anywhere.

“You had a nightmare they came here?” 

George pulled away from the blonde’s chest allowing soft and intimate eye contact. The world may have continued spinning, but to them, everything was still. A few sniffles bounced off the walls, as Dream leaned in and tenderly kissed George with enough passion to take away his breath. He let himself be swallowed whole in the embrace, the hands splaying out almost eating up his entire waist, the arms enclosing him into a hold that somehow yelled ‘I’m here’. It was all so much, especially as his glassy eyes were barely drying. 

Dream pulled away less than a centimeter and mumbled against the brunette’s lips.

“They’d be gone before they even touched a hair on your head or a brick on this house if I had anything to say about it.”

The fire that coursed through George’s body at that moment should’ve more likely than not been concerning, but he couldn’t bring himself to give two shits as the pair’s lips were reconnected with much greater haste and fire.

Neither could bring themselves to feel hard lust, despite the pair’s continuous grabbing of any part of the other they could get their hands on. The moment was too intimate and raw to do so.

Gasping for air when Dream pulled away, George panted into the crook of the blonde’s neck as lazy bites were placed on his neck.

“I’d never let anyone take this away from us. Take you away from me,” He mumbled between sucking and biting, effectively darkening fading bruises littering the brunette’s neck. 

George was no longer shaking from the darkness in his dreams, but rather the pressure on already overly sensitive splotches of skin. It was Dream’s favorite pastime, marking George. Despite no one but the pair being able to see them, it still quelled the possessivity in both of them, knowing if anyone were to see the splotches of blues and purples on their necks, they’d know exactly how they got there. Dream would often get flares of embarrassment when his possessivity and jealousy fronted to the brunette, almost feeling a sense of guilt in the extremism in his feelings

George  _ reveled _ in it.

He loved the blonde’s willingness to rip anyone or anything to shreds if they so much as lay a finger on him. On some sick fucked up level, George relished in the fact that Dream had no remorse or care for anyone but himself. Sapnap was included there too, but not even remotely close in the same way, so the brunette never considered it. Sometimes he would toy with the idea of  _ purposefully _ making Dream jealous and possessive, just as he used to before life became crazy by flirting or becoming buddy-buddy with practically anyone who stumbled in his path. Now, the taller was able to express his true jealousy in much different ways than when they would often teeter the line of best friends and lovers. So when George would drop a meaningless mention of someone like Techno sweeping him off his feet, he would revel in the response of hands or lips on him to remind him who he belonged to.

Said hands were rubbing softly up his waist and down to his hips as he continued to softly feel the mold of Dream trying to cover his body in comfort and love.

The dark clouds had begun to clear in his mind as the horrors and darkness of his nightmare was washed and warmed away by his sun, using his light to heal his fading wounds.

Between soft kisses to his collarbones, mumbled sweet nothings fell to his ears and small and sporadic “I love you”s along with them. Everywhere Dream touched him, he could feel warmth blossom beneath his skin. The tears had dried and stopped falling, while his eyes remained glassy at the delicacy of the moment.

Dream’s heart broke in pieces when he saw the brunette upset, especially when it came from something he couldn’t control. Despite his name, the blonde couldn’t control what George’s subconscious concocted while he slipped into sleep, yet that didn’t stop him from wishing he could. His hands grazed over the fabric of his own hoodie on the smaller man and reconnected their lips again for a final tender kiss.

“I love you so much,” George mumbled against the other’s lips as the blonde shimmied to lay flat on his back, keeping him securely in his arms. Drowsiness overtook the pair like a truck, as they held each other, clearly letting themselves continue to mold together until they finally succumbed to sleep.

Neither dreamed throughout the rest of the night, only the soft gusts of wind keeping their minds at bay and the grounding of being in their lover’s arms keeping them content, love filling the walls they built.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments do mean the world, hope you enjoyed this much needed fluff:)<3
> 
> twt - @/quartzfia  
> tiktok - @/quartzfia


End file.
